Alan Hale
thumb|Alan Hale Alan Hale Sr. (* 10. Februar 1892 in Washington, D.C.; † 22. Januar 1950 in Hollywood; eigentlich Rufus Alan McKahan) war ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. Er spielte in drei Filmen die Rolle des Little John .'' Leben und Karriere Alan Hale wollte ursprünglich Opernsänger werden, kam jedoch bereits 1911 als Schauspieler zum Film. Er machte sich bereits im Stummfilm einen Namen als Darsteller von durchschnittlichen, aber meist gutmütigen Figuren. So verkörperte er die Rolle des Little John in drei Filmen: zunächst im Stummfilm ''Robin Hood (1922) an der Seite von Douglas Fairbanks senior, dann sechzehn Jahre später im Farb- und Tonfilm Robin Hood, König der Vagabunden mit Errol Flynn. Seine letzte Rolle spielte er 1950 als ein gealterter Little John in Robin Hoods Vergeltung. Es war sein letzter von rund 240 Filmen. Fast alle Auftritte Hales waren Nebenrollen, jedoch wurde nur sehr selten eine Rolle nicht im Vorspann erwähnt. Als Sidekick von Errol Flynn war er nach dieser Rolle in insgesamt 13 Filmen zu sehen, so zum Beispiel in Herr des wilden Westens, Der freche Kavalier und Die Liebesabenteuer des Don Juan. Er war allerdings Sidekick von anderen Stars wie Cary Grant in Bestimmung Tokio und von Humphrey Bogart in Einsatz im Nordatlantik. Zu sehen war Hale auch als mürrischer Biergartenkellner in dem Dick-und-Doof-Film Die lieben Verwandten sowie als singender Autofahrer in Frank Capras berühmten Screwball-Klassiker Es geschah in einer Nacht aus dem J[[Datei:Alan_Hale2.jpg|thumb|Alan Hale in Robin Hood, König der Vagabunden]]ahr 1934, der vergeblich Claudette Colbert ihre Koffer stehlen will. Hale war von 1914 bis zu seinem Tod mit der Stummfilmschauspielerin Gretchen Hartman verheiratet. Sie hatten drei Kinder. Alan Hale Jr. (1921-1990) wurde ebenfalls Schauspieler. Er wurde vor allem durch die Fernsehserie Gilligans Insel bekannt. Alan Hales Grab befindet sich im Forest Lawn Memorial Park in Glendale, Kalifornien. Filmografie (Auswahl) *1917: The Woman in the Case *1921: Die vier Reiter der Apokalypse (The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse) *1921: The Fox *1922: Robin Hood *1923: Die Karawane (The Covered Wagon) *1923: Cameo Kirby *1924: One Night in Rome *1925: Dick Turpin, der galante Bandit (Dick Turpin) *1928: Wolkenkratzer (Skyscraper) *1928: The Cop *1929: Sal of Singapore *1929: The Leatherneck *1930: She Got What She Wanted *1931: Helgas Fall und Aufstieg (Susan Lenox: Her Fall and Rise) *1931: Die Sünde der Madelon Claudet (The Sin of Madelon Claudet) *1932: Gentleman für einen Tag (Union Depot) *1932: So Big *1934: Wo ist das Kind der Madeline F.? (Miss Fane’s Baby Is Stolen) *1934: Die letzte Patrouille (The Lost Patrol) *1934: Es geschah in einer Nacht (It Happened One Night) *1934: Little Man, What Now? *1934: Nebel über Frisco (Fog Over Frisco) *1934: Of Human Bondage *1934: Des Sträflings Lösegeld (Great Expectations) *1934: Imitation of Life *1935: The Good Fairy *1935: Kreuzritter – Richard Löwenherz (The Crusades) *1935: Der Untergang von Pompeji (The Last Days of Pompeii) *1936: Die Botschaft an Garcia (A Message to Garcia) *1936: Laurel & Hardy: Our Relations (Our Relations) *1937: Fluß der Wahrheit (God’s Country and the Woman) *1937: Der Prinz und der Bettelknabe (The Prince and the Pauper) *1937: High, Wide, and Handsome *1937: Stella Dallas *1937: Music for Madame *1938: Die Abenteuer des Marco Polo (The Adventures of Marco Polo) *1938: Vier Mann – Ein Schwur (Four Men and a Prayer) *1938: Robin Hood, König der Vagabunden (The Adventures of Robin Hood) *1938: Algiers *1938: Im Tal der Giganten (Valley of the Giants) *1938: Drei Schwestern aus Montana (The Sisters) *1938: Pacific Liner *1939: Herr des wilden Westens (Dodge City) *1939: Der Mann mit der eisernen Maske (The Man in the Iron Mask) *1939: Günstling einer Königin (The Private Lives of Elizabeth and Essex) *1939: On Your Toes *1939: Die grüne Hölle (Green Hell) *1940: Goldschmuggel nach Virginia (Virginia City) *1940: Der Herr der sieben Meere (The Sea Hawk) *1940: Nachts unterwegs (They Drive by Night) *1940: Land der Gottlosen (Santa Fe Trail) *1940: Schönste der Stadt (The Strawberry Blonde) *1941: Mr. X auf Abwegen (Footsteps in the Dark) *1941: Herzen in Flammen (Manpower) *1941: Verlobung mit dem Tod (The Smiling Ghost) *1942: Helden der Lüfte (Captains of the Clouds) *1942: Jukebox-Fieber (Juke Girl) *1942: Sabotageauftrag Berlin (Desperate Journey) *1942: Der freche Kavalier (Gentleman Jim) *1943: Einsatz im Nordatlantik (Action in the North Atlantic) *1943: Bestimmung Tokio (Destination Tokyo) *1944: Die Abenteuer Mark Twains (The Adventures of Mark Twain) *1945: Eine Frau mit Unternehmungsgeist (Roughly Speaking) *1945: Hotel Berlin *1946: Tag und Nacht denk’ ich an Dich (Night and Day) *1946: Der Himmel voller Geigen (The Time, the Place and the Girl) *1947: The Man I Love *1947: Verfolgt (Persued) *1947: Schmutzige Dollars (Cheyenne) *1948: My Girl Tisa *1948: Die Liebesabenteuer des Don Juan (Adventures of Don Juan) *1949: Konterbande (South of St. Louis) *1949: Sie Ritten mit Jesse James (The Younger Brothers) *1949: Eines Morgens in der Hopkins-Street (The House Across the Street) *1949: Tritt ab, wenn sie lachen (Always Leave Them Laughing) *1949: Der falsche Revisor (The Inspector General) *1950: Stars in My Crown *1950: Das Geheimnis der schwarzen Bande (Colt 45) *1950: Robin Hoods Vergeltung (Rogues of Sherwood Forest) Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Schauspieler (Film, 1938)